Not the Ones I've Loved
by emeraldsage85
Summary: Ianto doesn't want to be just another notch in Jack's bedpost. Jack shows him he never will be. Rated M.


Disclaimer: RTD owns Torchwood and I don't. Sniffles

A/N: This story contains my very first sex scene so please be kind. Or at least give me some pointers. Being a girl doesn't help much when writing about sex between two guys.

Not the Ones I've Loved

It seemed that Jack lived and breathed sex, if that were even possible, Ianto thought.

An excellent lover, Jack had seduced him and proven that the stories were true and not just wishful thinking. But his version of pillow talk left something to be desired.

While they were both lying there sated from shagging, Jack could always be counted on to say, "Did I ever tell you about the time I…." and would immediately launch into a story involving some life form that he had shagged, no matter how much Ianto protested.

The problem, Ianto thought, was that none of the stories had anything to do with romance and everything to do with sex. _Is that all I am?_ He wondered. _Just another notch in his bedpost?_

The look on his face must have matched his feelings because Jack stopped rhapsodizing about fucking a Jagrafrysh soldier on the planet Minoxinal-9 in mid-sentence.

"Ianto? Are you all right?" he murmured, cupping his lover's face in his hands.

"I'm fine. Continue," Ianto said.

His voice gave him away. He bit his lip and turned away. Tears were rapidly filling his eyes and he didn't want Jack to see him cry.

"Yan? What's wrong?" Jack asked. "Was it something I said?"

"It's nothing, really. It's just stupid," Ianto mumbled, wiping at his face roughly.

Jack wrapped an arm around him and forcefully rolled him over. He gently brushed the tears away with his fingers.

"Come on, you can tell me," he said softly.

Ianto closed his eyes and sighed.

"All you talk about is sex," he snapped.

Jack chuckled softly.

"I like sex," he said. "And it's no fun if I can't tell my stories to someone. I thought you liked them anyways."

Ianto opened his eyes and more tears slid down his cheeks. Jack brushed them away.

"Is this what happens to me? I just become another one of your stories some day?" Ianto asked. "I just become some past fuck you can tell your newest partner about?"

A hurt expression crossed Jack's face.

"Ianto, no," he said hoarsely. "It's not like that!"

"Then what's it like?"

"It's more than that," Jack said. "I can promise you now that you'll never be just another story."

Ianto rested his head on Jack's chest. Jack's hand began to absent-mindedly play with Ianto's hair.

"I don't tell stories about the people I loved, just the ones I fucked," Jack murmured against Ianto's ear.

Ianto raised his head, eyes widening in surprise.

"Are you telling me…." he began, but was unable to finish his sentence.

Jack looked him squarely in the eyes, letting Ianto see the honestly reflected there.

"Yes. I love you Ianto," he said softly.

The look on Ianto's face told Jack that he wasn't expecting it. Then a slow grin spread across his face.

"I love you too Jack," he murmured, leaning in to brush his lips across Jack's.

Jack responded with a growl, rolling them both over so he was on top. He began to suck hungrily at the side of Ianto's neck, eliciting the most delicious moans from his lover.

"Jack!" Ianto gasped, as Jack's lips descended on a nipple, teeth tugging it into a stiff peak.

Ianto's legs hooked around Jack's hips, grinding their hardening cocks together. Jack moved his mouth to the other nipple, rolling his tongue around it, which frustrated Ianto to no end.

"For god's sake Jack, just fuck me!" Ianto moaned.

Jack chuckled.

"Impatient, are you? Don't you want foreplay?"

"Just hurry up!"

Jack fished around beside the bed for the lube and popped the cap open with a triumphant grin. He spread a generous amount on his fingers and pushed one inside of Ianto, rotating it ever so slowly.

"Jack!" Ianto moaned as his hips came off the bed.

Jack pushed them back down and added another finger.

"Jack! Fuck me!"

"Good things come to those who wait," Jack admonished, adding a third finger.

Ianto shuddered and moaned as Jack curled his fingers, touching and stroking his prostate. Jack slid his fingers in and out again, causing Ianto to become a writhing, panting mass on the bed.

"Do it before I come," Ianto groaned.

Jack spread lube over his cock and positioned himself in between Ianto's legs. With one single thrust he was inside of his lover, buried to the hilt. Ianto moaned loudly as his hips rose to meet Jack's thrusts. One hand drifted in between them, swiftly jerking his own member.

"That's it Ianto. Touch yourself," Jack gasped.

"Jack," Ianto moaned. "Harder."

Jack began to drive Ianto into the mattress, setting a frenetic pace that he knew wouldn't last long. Ianto's free hand gripped Jack's shoulder.

"Jack, I'm going to….."

"That's it," Jack growled. "Come for me Ianto."

Ianto let out a cry of pleasure as he erupted all over his hand. A few more thrusts and Jack felt himself falling over the edge as he collapsed on top of his lover. After a moment of lying there, panting and sweaty, Jack rolled off of Ianto and lay beside him. Ianto propped himself up on his elbow and grinned at Jack.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what brought that on?" he asked.

Jack gave him a cheeky smile.

"Hearing you say you love me. It made me horny," he chuckled.

Ianto lay back down and snuggled up against Jack.

"I love you," he murmured in Jack's ear.

"I love you too," Jack said.

He tilted Ianto's chin up for a gentle, slow kiss. When Ianto broke away he rested his head on Jack's chest, feeling content and sleepy.

"Ianto?" Jack asked.

"Hmm?"

"Did I ever tell you about the time I……"

THE END


End file.
